


The Race

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 1





	The Race

I am Running  
Terrified  
I have been Running for as long as I can remember  
I have stopped looking back  
I know why I Run  
If I stop I will be overrun by Them  
They are huge  
Omnipotent and all-powerful  
And yet They need me  
But I do not need Them  
Not any longer  
They will not terrorize me anymore  
I stop Running then  
Tears streaking down my face  
And as Their weight bears down on me  
I realize that all I've lost  
Are Chains


End file.
